Templar Samuelson
LG Human Paladin 6 / Pious Templar 10 / Hospitaler 1 HP: 179 (17 HD) Init: +1 Speed: 30 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 25 BAB: 17/+12/+7/+2 Attack: +3 Holy Lawful Charging Longsword of Heavenly Burst (1d8+3 18-20 x2) Abilities: STR 16, DEX 12, CON 16, INT 13, WIS 16, CHA 18 Saves: Fort +17, Ref +06, Will +12 Skills: Diplomacy +24 (+26), Handle Animal +9, Heal +13, Hide –4, Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty) +2, Knowledge (Religion) +21, Ride +16, Sense Motive +13 Languages: Common, Celestial Feats: True Believer, Improved Smiting, Augment Healing, Mounted Combat, Ride-By Attack, Spirited Charge, Leadership Possessions: +3 Holy Lawful Charging Longsword of Heavenly Burst, Commander Mithral Full Plate Mail of Speed, +3 Ring of Protection, Amulet of Emergency Healing, Belt of One Mighty Blow, Silver Holy Symbol, +3 Bracers of Armor, Collar of Healing, Crest of Bravery Patron: Torm Features: Human Qualities Hospitaler Bonus Feat: Power Attack Pious Templar Bonus Feats: Trample, Improved Critical (Longsword) Aura of Good (Ex): The power of a Templar Samuelson’s Aura of Good is 6, her Paladin Level. Detect Evil (Sp): Templar Samuelson can use Detect Evil, as the spell, at will. Smite Evil (Su): Five times per day, Templar Samuelson may attempt to smite evil with one normal melee attack. She adds +4 to his attack roll and deals 16+1d6 extra points of damage. If she accidentally smites a creature that is not evil, the smite has no effect, but the ability is still used up for that day. Lay on Hands (Su): Templar Samuelson can heal wounds (his own or those of others) by touch. Each day she can heal a total number of hit points of damage equal to 28, her Paladin/Hospitaler level × her Charisma bonus. She may choose to divide her healing among multiple recipients, and she doesn’t have to use it all at once. Using Lay on Hands is a standard action. Alternatively, Templar Samuelson can use any or all of this healing power to deal damage to Undead creatures. Using Lay on Hands in this way requires a successful melee touch attack and doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. She decides how many of her daily allotment of points to use as damage after successfully touching an Undead creature. Aura of Courage (Su): Templar Samuelson is immune to fear, magical or otherwise. Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. This ability functions while she is conscious, but not if she is unconscious or dead. Divine Health (Ex): Templar Samuelson is immune to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases. Turn Undead (Su): Templar Samuelson has the supernatural ability to turn undead. She may use this ability six times per day. She turns Undead as a Cleric of 3rd Level would. Special Mount (Sp): Templar Samuelson has a special mount, an unusually intelligent, strong, and loyal steed to serve her in her crusade against evil. This mount is a heavy warhorse known as ‘Tudora’. Once per day, as a full-round action, Templar Samuelson may magically call her mount from the celestial realms in which it resides. This ability is the equivalent of a spell of a level equal to one-third of his Paladin level. The mount immediately appears adjacent to Templar Samuelson and remains for 20 hours; it may be dismissed at any time as a free action. Each time the mount is called, it appears in full health, regardless of any damage it may have taken previously. The mount also appears wearing or carrying any gear it had when it was last dismissed. Calling a mount is a conjuration (calling) effect. Should Templar Samuelson’s mount die, it immediately disappears, leaving behind any equipment it was carrying. She cannot summon another mount for thirty days, even if the mount is somehow returned from the dead. During this thirty-day period, Templar Samuelson takes a -1 penalty on attack and weapon damage rolls. Remove Disease (Sp): Templar Samuelson can produce a Remove Disease effect, as the spell, once per week. Mettle (Su): Templar Samuelson can resist magical and unusual attacks with great willpower or fortitude. If she makes a successful Will or Fortitude saving throw against an attack that normally would have a lesser effect on a successful save, she instead completely negates the effect. If she is sleeping or unconscious, she does not gain the benefit of Mettle. Damage Reduction (Ex): Templar Samuelson has the ability to shrug off damage dealt to her, and gains a Damage Resistance of 2/-. Weapon Specialization: Templar Samuelson receives the Weapon Specialization feat with the Torm’s favored weapon, the longsword. Hospitaler Code of Conduct: As a Hospitaler, Templar Samuelson must live by a specific code of conduct. She has taken an oath of poverty, obedience, and defense to Torm, Ironfang Keep, and those in her care in the fortress’ sphere of influence. Spellcasting: Paladin Spells Per Day (CL 06): 1 Pious Templar Spells Per Day (CL 10): 2 / 2 / 2 / 1 Combat/Tactics: Templar Samuelson prefers to start combat atop her steed, Tudora, charging at her enemy. After attacking, she allows her mount to attack as well, trampling those who stand in her way. She prefers to lead her troops into battle, acting as a beacon to improve their own morales. Friends/Allies: Templar Samuelson is a high-ranking member of the Church of Torm, and has the respect and friendship of most, if not all, members of the faith. In addition, she is the commander of the Knights of Maximillian, and one of the members of Ironfang Keep’s Council of Four. Foes/Enemies: As a Tormite, various evil religions, organizations, and entities would like to see Templar Samuelson destroyed. In particular, because of her involvement with the Knights of Maximillian, she has earned the enmity of various pirates operating in and around the Pirate Isles. Appearance: Templar Samuelson is a woman just over 50, whose battle hardened features and slight wrinkles add an air of respectability and power. She does not care about her own appearance, and simply keeps herself looking respectable for the benefit of others. She never allows herself to be seen by anyone except those she most closely trusts without her full battle regalia. Personality: Templar Samuelson takes her faith very seriously- so seriously that she forsook her own name for it. She never lets her emotions cloud her judgment, nor does she ever allow others to see her true emotions, always keeping an even tone devoid of anything that can give away what she is thinking. History: Templar Samuelson was born in the year 1,094, in the city of Parlera. Her parents, farmers living near the nation’s capital city of Bustoke, named her ‘Hadassa’. They attempted to raise her as best they could, but eventually the poor couple decided that they could not keep the girl. When she was only three years of age, her parents sold her to a group of pirates making port in Bustoke. For the next ten years or so, she was raised by pirates, who abused her in various ways. In 1,110, she would finally be rescued, when a contingent of knights from the Knights of Maximillian attacked and killed the pirates who had raised her. Free of their torment and abuse, she pledged herself to Torm, giving up the name that her parents, and the pirates, had called her, in Torm’s honor. Templar Samuelson would enjoy a meteoric rise to acclaim among the Knights of Maximillian. As the years passed, she racked up more and more political acclaim, because of her fierce battle tactics, and devotion to Torm. In 1,133, she was appointed deputy commander of the Knights of Maximillian by Lord Gareth Acclestias, the commander of the knights at the time. He would die three years later due to wounds received in battle, making Templar Samuelson the commander of the Knights of Maximillian, and giving her a seat on Ironfang Keep’s Council of Four. Motivations and Goals: As a member of the Ironfang Keep’s Council of Four, and the leader of the Knights of Maximillian, Templar Samuelson is chiefly concerned with protecting the southeastern shores from pirate raids, and as a Paladin of Torm, she is chiefly concerned with protecting the innocent, promoting good, and fighting evil.